Een schot voor liefde
by mirdaishan
Summary: Morgan heeft een schoulderblessure, maar ze weigert het toe te geven. Het zorgt zelfs voor ruzie tussen haar en Greg wanneer ze elkaar tegen komen op de sportschool, maar ze moeten hun onenigheid vergeten als ze schoten van beneden horen komen. Uiteindelijk Grody, net zoals al mijn Greg & Morgan verhalen! ;)
1. 1

**Mijn eerste Nederlandse CSI verhaal... Het is een vertaling van mijn Engelse verhaal 'A shot at love', als je het origineel wilt lezen, moet je even bij mijn naam kijken!  
Veel leesplezier! :)**

Ze had de hele nacht nog geen woord gezegd. Toen hij haar gevraagd had of zij wilde rijden, had ze hem een beleefde "Nee, bedankt" gegeven, maar dat was alles. Nu zat ze naast hem, uit het raam starend zonder een woord te zeggen. Hij had gezien dat ze haar rechterschouder constant met haar linkerhand bleef aanraken en toen hij erover nadacht, kon hij zich niet herinneren dat ze haar rechterhand eerder gebruikt had. Ze had haar koffertje met haar linkerhand uit haar kluisje gehaald en ze had de deur ook met haar linkerhand open gehouden. Hij wist dat ze rechts was, dus waarom gebruikte ze haar rechterhand dan niet? Een rood verkeerslicht gaf hem de gelegenheid naar haar te kijken. Ze had opnieuw haar linkerhand op haar rechterschouder, een pijnlijke blik op haar gezicht.  
"Alles goed?" vroeg hij, een beetje bezorgd klinkend.  
"Prima."  
Oké dan… Hij was bijna blij dat het licht op groen sprong, zodat hij zich weer op de weg kon concentreren. Hij wist dat iedereen wel eens een slechte dag had, hij was er alleen niet aan gewend dat Morgan er één had. Ze had zo chagrijnig geklonken toen ze zei dat het prima ging. Waarom? Overduidelijk ging het niet prima met haar, anders zou ze die pijnlijke blik niet op haar gezicht hebben gehad toen ze haar rechterschouder aanraakte. Waarom vertelde ze hem niet wat er aan de hand was? Sinds ze samen aan Alisons zaak hadden gewerkt, had hij het idee gekregen dat ze heel goede vrienden waren geworden. Oké, dat was niet helemaal wat hij wilde, want natuurlijk wilde hij meer dan alleen vrienden zijn met haar, maar het was al beter dan alleen maar collega's zijn. En nu wilde ze hem niet eens vertellen wat er was? Hij probeerde het opnieuw: "Weet je zeker dat het goed gaat?"  
"Het gaat prima, Greg, dat zei ik net al."  
Elk woord sprak ze uit met de verborgen boodschap 'Laat me gewoon met rust'. Ze had nooit zo tegen hem, of tegen wie dan ook, gesnauwd. Wat was er aan de hand? Opeens voelde hij woede in zich oplaaien. Hij trapte op de rem en zette de auto stil langs de kant van de weg. Verbaasd keek ze hem aan. Voor ze iets kon zeggen, schreeuwde hij bijna: "Nee, het gaat niet prima, je vertelt me alleen niet wat er is! Je wilde niet rijden, terwijl je anders altijd naar een plaats delict wilt rijden, je vermijdt het om je rechterhand en –arm te gebruiken, je blijft je rechterschouder maar aanraken… Wat is er aan de hand? Heb je je schouder bezeerd?"  
"Dat gaat je niets aan!" snauwde ze tegen hem. "Rij nou maar gewoon, oké?"  
"Nee, niet oké!" reageerde hij meteen. "Waarom blijf je je schouder zo aanraken? Als je ergens last van hebt, kan je het me gerust vertellen, ik dacht dat je dat wel wist…"  
"Het… gaat… je… niets… aan!" zei ze, elk woord benadrukkend. "Kunnen we nu gewoon naar de plaats delict gaan of moet ik een taxi bellen?"  
Nog steeds boos startte hij de auto weer. Hij reed naar de plaats delict zonder nog een woord te zeggen. Als zij niet wilde praten, dan had hij er ook geen zin meer in.

Toen ze bij de plaats delict aankwamen, begroette Brass hen.  
"De naam van het slachtoffer is Nolan Thom, drieëndertig, woont hier alleen sinds zijn vrouw en kind vertrokken zijn, volgens de buurvrouw," vertelde hij hen. Morgan liep langs hem heen zonder hem zelfs maar te begroeten, waardoor Brass zijn wenkbrauwen op trok.  
"Vraag maar niets," zei Greg tegen hem, zijn uiterste best doend om niet te boos te klinken. Hij liep ook naar binnen en begroette David, die naast het slachtoffer geknield zat.  
"Een enkel schot door zijn hoofd," zei hij. "Er zijn kruitresten op zijn hoofd, dus hij is van dichtbij beschoten en er ligt een zelfmoordbriefje op het aanrecht. Maar toch…"  
Hij maakte zijn zin niet af, omdat hij wist dat Greg al begreep waar hij heen ging.  
"Is er geen pistool," knikte Greg. "Tijdstip van overlijden?"  
"Ongeveer twee uur geleden," vertelde David hem. Hij keek op toen Brass naar hen toe kwam.  
"Ik heb met de buurvrouw gepraat, ze zei dat ze de hele middag met haar hond aan het wandelen was," zei Brass, zijn aantekeningen bekijkend. "Toen ze terug kwam, blafte de hond tegen iets in de achtertuin hier. Toen ze ging kijken, zag ze Nolan op de grond liggen, dus belde ze ons."  
"Ik kijk wel in de achtertuin."  
Greg keek op naar Morgan, maar voor hij oogcontact met haar kon maken, had ze de woonkamer al verlaten en was ze de achtertuin in gelopen. Brass schraapte zijn keel om Gregs aandacht weer te krijgen, omdat hij nog steeds naar de deur keek waardoor Morgan net vertrokken was.  
"De achterdeur was open, maar er was geen teken van braak," zei Brass. "Dat is alles wat ik weet."  
"Bedankt," zei Greg met een klein knikje. Hij haalde zijn zaklamp tevoorschijn en begon rond te kijken. Nolan Thoms woonkamer was leeg, maar hij kon verkleuringen op de muur zien van waar vroeger fotolijstjes hadden gehangen. Hij wist dat hij het bewijs moest volgen, maar hij had al een theorie in zijn hoofd: Nolan Thom en zijn vrouw gaan uit elkaar, Nolan kan er niet mee omgaan, misschien ook omdat hij zijn kind niet meer kan zien wanneer hij wil, en besluit een einde aan zijn leven te maken. De theorie verklaarde natuurlijk niet waarom er geen pistool was. Denkend aan de 'Sherlock Holmes' zaak die hij een aantal jaar geleden op had moeten lossen als zijn laatste test keek hij rond om te zien of het pistool ergens verborgen had kunnen worden.  
"Weten we of hij een pistool op zijn naam had staan?" vroeg hij.  
"Ik kijk het voor je na," beloofde Brass. Hij verliet de woonkamer en liep naar buiten om te bellen. David keek Greg aan. "Wil je nog iets bekijken of kan ik hem meenemen naar het mortuarium?"  
Greg keek nog een laatste keer naar het lichaam. Er leek niets verdachts te zijn, behalve dan dat er geen pistool te zien was.  
"Je kan hem meenemen," zei hij tegen David. Hij begon opnieuw rond te kijken. Opeens zag hij Morgan in de achtertuin, die onhandig met haar linkerarm omhoog aan het reiken was. Langzaam liep hij naar buiten, waar hij even naar haar bleef kijken zonder iets te zeggen.  
"Je zou me ook kunnen helpen in plaats van daar te blijven kijken," snauwde ze hem toe.  
"Dat zou kunnen," knikte hij, "maar waarom zeg je niet eerst wat je aan het doen bent?"  
Ze zuchtte en draaide zich om. "Er ligt een pistool op de vloer van de boomhut en ik wilde het pakken. Ik kan er alleen niet bij."  
"Waarom gebruik je je rechterarm niet?" stelde hij voor terwijl hij zijn armen over elkaar sloeg. Ze keek hem aan met een alles behalve geamuseerde blik op haar gezicht. "Dat gaat niet, oké? Ben je nu blij? Ik denk dat ik een spier verrekt hebt in mijn rechterarm of zoiets en nu doet mijn schouder zeer en kan ik mijn rechterarm niet optillen. Dus, daar, dat is wat er aan de hand is. Gefeliciteerd, je hebt het ontdekt!"  
Ze vloog terug naar binnen, expres tegen hem aanbotsend met haar linkerschouder. Met een zucht liep hij richting de boomhut om het pistool te pakken. Hij had nooit gedacht dat er een dag zou komen waarop hij zou wensen dat zijn dienst met Morgan al voorbij was, maar nu wenste hij het toch echt.

Een paar uur later brak dat moment eindelijk aan. Hij rende bijna naar zijn kluisje, waar hij een diepe zucht niet in kon houden. Nick, die zijn eigen spullen uit zijn kluisje aan het halen was, keek op met één van zijn bekende lachjes. "Alles goed daar, Greggo?"  
"Nee," gaf hij toe. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Vergeet het maar, het is niks."  
"Hmm… Die zucht kan niets te maken hebben met het feit dat je een probleem met je zaak hebt," zei Nick. "Ik hoorde dat jij en Morgan hem in één dienst opgelost hebben!"  
"Ja, niets bijzonders," zei Greg, zijn schouders ophalend. "De man had zelfmoord gepleegd, een jonge dief zag hem op de grond liggen met het pistool, hij kwam door de achtertuin binnen om het pistool te stelen, maar toen hij wegging, begon de hond van de buren te blaffen en in paniek gooide hij het pistool in de boomhut."  
Nick knikte hem even toe. "Toch, om het in één dienst op te lossen… Ik had verwacht dat je wel een beetje zou treuzelen om langer met je vriendin te kunnen werken."  
Hij voegde er een plagerig lachje aan toe, maar Greg schudde zijn hoofd. "Ze is niet mijn vriendin en dat zal ze ook nooit worden, dus vergeet het maar, oké?"  
"Oh… Problemen in het liefdesparadijs?" grinnikte Nick, terwijl hij zijn autosleutels pakte. Greg schudde opnieuw zijn hoofd. "Ze had gewoon een slechte bui vandaag en dat is niet echt leuk om mee te werken!"  
"Dat kan ik me voorstellen," was Nick het met hem eens. "Hé, weet je wat voor mij altijd werkt als ik van een slechte bui af moet komen? Trainen! Waarom ga je niet een paar uur naar de sportschool? Dan kan je je daar een beetje afreageren!"  
"Dat is eigenlijk wel een goed idee," knikte Greg, zich ineens realiserend dat het hem inderdaad zou helpen in een beter humeur te komen. "Bedankt!"  
"Graag gedaan," knikte Nick met een lach. "En als je me ooit echt wilt bedanken, heb ik één woord voor je: hondenvoer. Je gelooft gewoon niet hoeveel Sam eet!"  
Lachend verliet Greg de ruimte. Hij begon zich al iets beter te voelen en tegen de tijd dat hij zijn sporttas opgehaald had en zijn auto voor de sportschool geparkeerd had, was hij Morgans slechte bui al bijna vergeten. Bijna, natuurlijk, want het zat hem nog steeds niet lekker dat ze zo tegen hem gesnauwd had. Het was zijn schuld niet dat haar schouder pijn deed! Hij schudde zijn hoofd terwijl hij de sportschool in liep. Waarom moest ze het op hem afreageren? Hij was alleen maar bezorgd geweest…  
"Hé, Sanders!"  
Hij keek op en zag Liz bij de bar staan, zoals altijd gekleed in een paars sporttopje en een zwarte sportlegging. Ze schonk hem een brede lach. "Kom je vandaag met mijn les meedoen?"  
Liz was één van de instructrices van de sportschool. Ze gaf verschillende lessen en sinds hun eerste ontmoeting, die nu alweer bijna vijf jaar geleden was, had ze geprobeerd hem een keer met één van haar lessen mee te laten doen. Hij had altijd geweigerd: hij vond het fijner om alleen te trainen dan om met een les mee te doen.  
"Je weet dat je iets beters moet verzinnen dan het me gewoon vragen, toch?" hielp hij haar lachend herinneren. Hij had Liz altijd aardig gevonden: ze was altijd vriendelijk tegen hem, altijd vrolijk en ze kreeg het altijd voor elkaar een lach op zijn gezicht te laten verschijnen.  
"Oké, dan maak ik avondeten voor je klaar als je vandaag meedoet," stelde ze voor. Hij keek haar aan met iets opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. "Bedoel je als een date?"  
"Kom op, Sanders, ik ken je lang genoeg om te weten dat ik geen kans bij je maak," zei ze tegen hem, nog steeds lachend. "Je hebt je hart al aan iemand anders vergeven. Ik weet niet wie ze is, maar ze heeft heel veel geluk. Je bent een geweldige man, Greg, maar maak je geen zorgen: je bent niet mijn soort man. Vrienden, oké, meer dan vrienden, no way. Ik wil gewoon dat je een keer een les meedoet, dat is alles."  
Haar vriendelijke woorden en opgewekte glimlach, die precies het tegenovergestelde van Morgans slechte bui waren, gaven opeens de doorslag: "Goed dan, ik doe wel een keer mee! Een keer, oké, één keer!"  
Hij had haar ogen al op zien lichten en herhaalde: "Een keer, heb je me gehoord?"  
"Als je één keer Bodyvive geprobeerd hebt, wil je nooit meer een les missen!" beloofde ze hem lachend. "Nou, naar boven, jij, de les begint over tien minuten!"  
Glimlachend liep hij naar boven om zich om te kleden. Hij wist dat Bodyvive Liz' favoriete les was om te geven en ze probeerde altijd nieuwe mensen naar haar les te halen. Aangezien hij de les nooit gedaan had, had hij geen idee hoe druk het zou zijn, maar hij vermoedde dat er behoorlijk wat mensen zouden zijn, Liz' enthousiasme over haar les kennende. Met zijn handdoek en flesje water in zijn handen ging hij op zoek naar de aerobicszaal. Liz was er al, bezig met alles klaar te zetten voor de les. Ze glimlachte naar hem. "Eindelijk! Je gaat het geweldig vinden, Sanders, dat beloof ik je!"  
"Dat weet ik nog niet zo zeker," zei hij met een zucht, maar nu plaagde hij haar alleen nog maar een beetje. "Dus, wat heb ik nodig?"  
"Nou, voor Bodyvive heb je altijd…"  
Voor ze hem kon vertellen wat hij voor de les nodig had, hoorden ze een deur opengaan, gevolgd door een boos: "Wat doe jij nou hier?"  
Greg draaide zich om en bevroor. Wat deed Morgan hier? Ze leek nog bozer dan tijdens hun dienst. "Ben je me gevolgd? Heb je een camera in m'n tas gestopt of zo?"  
"Ik sport hier al zo'n vijf jaar," vertelde hij haar. Hij kon niet voorkomen dat hij ook boos klonk. "Wat doe jij hier?"  
"Ik train hier sinds ik naar Vegas ben verhuisd," snauwde ze hem toe. "Ik heb je nog nooit eerder Bodyvive zien doen, dus wat doe je hier?"  
"Nou, goed om te zien dat jullie elkaar kennen!" onderbrak Liz hen. "Morgan, waarom laat jij Greg niet zien wat hij nodig heeft terwijl ik nieuwe batterijen voor m'n headset haal? Ik heb Greg gevraagd om vandaag een keer mee te doen, ik hoop dat je het niet erg vindt. Hoe is het trouwens met je schouder? Je keek niet zo blij na die CXWorx les van gisteren!"  
"Prima," snauwde Morgan haar toe. Liz glimlachte opnieuw. "Geweldig! Dan weet ik nu al dat je alle hoge opties gaat doen!"  
Boos sloeg Morgan haar armen over elkaar. Liz knikte. "Dat dacht ik al. Waarom besluit je niet of het echt wel prima gaat terwijl ik die batterijen ga halen? Oh, en laat Greg alsjeblieft zien wat hij nodig heeft zonder hem levend te verslinden, oké? Dank je wel!"  
Ze verliet de aerobicszaal. Greg voelde meteen dat ze het laatste beetje positieve sfeer mee had genomen. Hij vermeed het Morgan aan te kijken en besloot de volgende die binnenkwam te vragen wat hij nodig had.  
"Dus je bent me niet gevolgd?"  
Hij draaide zich om en keek Morgan aan. "Nee, natuurlijk ben ik je niet gevolgd. Zoals ik al zei: ik train hier al zo'n vijf jaar en Liz heeft altijd al geprobeerd me een keer met één van haar lessen mee te laten doen. Ik heb altijd 'nee' gezegd, maar vandaag had ik het gevoel dat ik een beetje afleiding nodig had na die manier waarop je me behandelde tijdens onze dienst vandaag, dus ik heb besloten haar les uit te proberen. Als ik had geweten dat jij hier zou zijn, zou ik dat niet gedaan hebben, nu goed?"  
"Oh, dus nu is het mijn schuld?" riep ze uit. "Ben ik degene die alles fout doet?"  
"Het is niet mijn schuld dat je schouder pijn doet en als je ergens last van hebt, hoef je dat niet op mij af te reageren," hielp hij haar herinneren. "Ik wil je maar al te graag helpen als je hulp nodig hebt, maar niet op deze manier."  
"Ik heb geen hulp nodig," snauwde ze hem meteen toe, wat hij al verwacht had. Hij kon er niets aan doen, maar zelfs nu ze zo koppig en boos was, klopte zijn hart nog twee keer zo snel als anders.  
"Prima, je hebt geen hulp nodig," knikte hij. "Maar ik nu wel, want ik weet niet wat ik voor deze les nodig hebt."  
"Goed dan! Je hebt…"  
Opnieuw kwam hij er niet achter wat hij nodig had voor de les. Drie schoten, die van beneden kwamen, zorgden ervoor dat ze hun ruzie vergaten en de aerobicszaal haastig verlieten. Ze renden naar beneden, afgaand op het geluid van gillende mensen. De ruimte rondom de bar was opeens gevuld met mensen.  
"Achteruit!" schreeuwde Greg. Hij had bloed op de vloer gezien, wat nooit een goed teken was. Hij rende richting de bloedplas, ondertussen mensen achteruit duwend. Toen hij eindelijk ruimte vrij had gemaakt, bevroor hij. Dit kon niet waar zijn…  
"Blijf uit de buurt, dit is nu een plaats delict!" hoorde hij Morgan roepen. Seconden later verscheen ze naast hem.  
"Oh, nee," hoorde hij haar fluisteren. "Liz?"  
De bloedplas naast Liz' zij werd groter en groter. Greg zag vanuit zijn ooghoeken dat Morgan opstond. Ze knielde naast een man die hij niet kende.  
"Hij is dood," vertelde ze hem na haar controle. "Is Liz…"  
Ze maakte haar zin niet af. Greg staarde naar Liz' gezicht. Ze kon niet dood zijn, het kon gewoon niet! Een plotselinge kreun zorgde ervoor dat hij rechtop ging zitten. "Liz? Kan je me horen?"  
Hij moest moeite doen om zichzelf niet te knijpen om te controleren of hij niet droomde. Ze glimlachte kleintjes naar hem. "Je had me niet hoeven neerschieten om mijn les te missen…"  
"Bel 911!" schreeuwde hij meteen zo hard als hij kon. "We hebben een ambulance nodig, nu!"


	2. 2

**Geen idee of Las Vegas Happy Cakes echt bestaat! :)**

Na wat uren leek, arriveerde eindelijk de ambulance. Greg was bij Liz gebleven, terwijl Morgan Russell en Brass had gebeld om hen te vertellen wat er gebeurd was. Brass was de eerste die arriveerde.  
"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg hij aan Greg, die opzij stapte om de verplegers de ruimte te geven die ze nodig hadden om Liz te stabiliseren voor ze naar het ziekenhuis gebracht kon worden. Zonder zijn blik van haar af te wenden, vertelde hij Brass dat hij en Morgan boven waren geweest toen ze drie schoten hadden gehoord.  
"Dus jullie hebben niets gezien?" vroeg Brass ter controle.  
"Nee."  
"Geweldig… Is er ergens videobewaking?" Brass keek naar het meisje achter de bar. Greg wist dat ze Marcy heette, maar meer wist hij niet.  
"Nee," zei Marcy tegen Brass. "We hebben boven camera's en bij het zwembad, maar niet hier."  
"Kan je me dan vertellen wat er gebeurd is?" vroeg Brass met een licht ongeduldige ondertoon in zijn stem.  
"Ik was bezig koffie in te schenken voor Steven Winwood, dat is de man die… die…"  
"Neergeschoten is, ja," begreep Brass met een iets meer dan licht ongeduldige ondertoon in zijn stem. "Ga door!"  
"Ik stond met mijn rug naar de deur, omdat ik met de koffie bezig was en toen… Ik hoorde opeens schoten… Ik draaide me om en zag Steven en Liz op de grond…" Marcy's ogen vulden zich met tranen. Morgan liep naar haar toe en sloeg haar linkerarm om haar heen. "Het is goed, Marcy, ik weet dat het moeilijk is, maar we moeten weten wat er gebeurd is als we erachter willen komen wie dit Liz aangedaan heeft. Heb je iemand met een pistool gezien?"  
Marcy schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, ik heb niks gezien! Ik was met de koffie bezig en toen…"  
Ze begon te huilen.  
"Was er iemand bij je?" vroeg Morgan. Opnieuw schudde Marcy haar hoofd. "Nee, ik was alleen. Dat ben ik altijd tot tien uur. Het gaat altijd goed… Behalve… vandaag…"  
Ze begon nog harder te huilen.  
"We brengen haar naar Desert Palm," onderbrak een verpleger haar gehuil. Hij moest hard praten om ervoor te zorgen dat iedereen hem hoorde. "Haar familie kan daar naartoe komen."  
Hij en de andere verpleger namen Liz mee naar de ambulance buiten. Marcy bleef huilen. "Ze heeft hier geen familie, ze wonen allemaal in Australië!"  
"Wat weet je over Steven Winwood?" vroeg Brass, terwijl Morgan het meisje een tissue gaf. Nadat Marcy haar neus gesnoten had, zei ze: "Hij was pas een paar weken geleden lid geworden. Hij was hier elke ochtend om dertig minuten te trainen en daarna bleef hij altijd een uur aan de bar zitten om koffie te drinken."  
"Trainde hij altijd alleen of met iemand samen?" vroeg Morgan, Marcy nog een tissue gevend.  
"Alleen," antwoordde Marcy met een kleine snik. "Hij ging altijd weg als er iemand naast hem aan de bar kwam zitten."  
"Altijd?" herhaalde Greg. Marcy knikte. "Je kent Alex Fraginni wel, hè, die Italiaanse man? Hij is altijd bezig met gewichten. Hij heeft armen die even groot zijn als… jij!"  
Greg knikte langzaam, hij wist wie Marcy bedoelde.  
"Nou, Alex kwam hier altijd iets drinken na zijn training, maar altijd als hij aan de bar kwam zitten, ging Steven weg," vertelde Marcy hem. "Ze hadden een paar flinke ruzies gehad, omdat Steven vond dat Alex te veel naar zweet stonk. Hij vond dat wij een regel moesten maken dat mensen eerst moesten douchen voor ze aan de bar kwamen zitten."  
"Ze ruzieden vanwege een zweetlucht?" Greg kon zijn verbazing niet verbergen. "Dit is een sportschool!"  
"Ik betwijfel of een zweetlucht genoeg reden is om iemand te vermoorden," zei Brass. "Of is die Alex Fragilini zo gewelddadig?"  
"Fraginni," verbeterde Marcy hem. "Nee, niet dat ik weet. Alex is niet bepaald de aardigste man die hier traint, dat geef ik toe, maar ik geloof niet dat hij iemand zou vermoorden."  
"We willen hem toch graag spreken," zei Brass. "Weet je waar hij is?"  
"Ik zag hem daarnet in de fitness," vertelde Marcy hem. Ze gooide de natte tissues in de prullenbak en ademde diep in en uit. Morgan glimlachte bemoedigend naar haar. "Goed gedaan, Marcy, je hebt ons echt geholpen!"  
"Ik ga kijken of ik die Fragile pizza jongen kan vinden," zei Brass. Hij liep richting de fitnessruimte, waar Morgan iedereen heen gestuurd had om te voorkomen dat ze hun plaats delict zouden verstoren. Nu schudde ze haar hoofd. "Als die Alex echt zo breed is als Marcy zegt, waarom zou hij dan een pistool gebruiken om Steven te vermoorden?"  
"Wat als Steven het doelwit niet was?" stelde Greg voor. "Wat als iemand achter Liz aan zat?"  
"Steven is dood, Liz niet," hielp Morgan hem herinneren. "Heb je je koffertje bij je zodat we de plaats delict kunnen gaan onderzoeken of moeten we wachten op Russell?"  
"Ik heb mijn reservekoffertje in mijn auto, ja," zei hij. De geïrriteerde toon in haar stem was hem niet ontgaan. Had dit nog steeds met haar schouder te maken of was er een andere reden waarom ze boos op hem was? Ze had niet zo geïrriteerd geklonken toen ze met Marcy praatte, herinnerde hij zich.  
"Ik ga kijken of ik Jack kan vinden om hem over de videobewaking te vragen, ik weet dat er een camera in de fitnessruimte hangt, misschien hebben we geluk," vervolgde Morgan. Ze hoefde niet uit te leggen wie Jack was, Greg had de sportschooleigenaar al meerdere keren ontmoet. "Wil jij vast met de plaats delict beginnen?"  
Hij wist nog net een 'Jawel, mevrouw!' in te houden en knikte in plaats daarvan. Hij liep naar buiten om zijn reservekoffertje te halen en zag Russell zijn auto parkeren.  
"Leuke outfit, Greg!" grinnikte Russell. Greg schonk hem een sarcastisch lachje als antwoord, waardoor Russell nog harder moest lachen. Toen werd hij weer serieus. "Nou, vertel eens wat er gebeurd is! Ik heb Morgans koffertje ook bij me, zoals ze me via de telefoon gevraagd had. Is dit een verkeerd gelopen date tussen jullie twee of mis ik gewoon iets?"  
"Het is geen date, we waren hier gewoon toevallig op hetzelfde moment," vertelde Greg hem, een beetje geïrriteerd klinkend. Russell glimlachte naar hem. "Oké, oké, vertel me dan maar wat er gebeurd is!"  
Terwijl ze terug naar binnen liepen, vertelde Greg hem over de schietpartij. Russell knikte. "Oké, dus één dode, één gewonde en niemand heeft iets gezien. Nou, dat moet makkelijk genoeg zijn! Morgan, hoe zit het met de videobewaking?"  
"De eigenaar is de banden voor ons aan het halen," vertelde ze hem.  
"Prima. Ik heb je koffertje hier, ik zal je helpen de plaats delict te onderzoeken terwijl Greg naar het ziekenhuis gaat om bij Liz te kijken en de kogel die ze misschien in zich heeft," besloot Russell. Greg zag hoe hij Morgan haar koffertje gaf, dat ze onhandig van hem overnam met haar linkerhand. Om haar niet bij Russell in de verlegenheid te brengen, liep hij naar haar toe en vroeg hij haar zachtjes: "Wil jij in mijn plaats naar het ziekenhuis gaan? Misschien kan je gelijk even naar je schouder laten kijken…"  
"Het gaat prima!" zei ze tegen hem, gelijk weer boos klinkend. Toen ze hem direct aankeek, leek haar woede iets te verdwijnen. "Het komt wel goed, oké? Ga nou maar kijken hoe het met Liz is!"  
"Ik sms je zodra ik iets weet," beloofde hij haar. Ze zei niets, maar hij wist zeker dat hij een klein knikje in haar ogen had gezien.  
"Ik verkleed me boven even en dan ga ik," zei hij tegen Russell.  
"Waarom zou je je omkleden? Je kan mensen onderweg nog amuseren," zei Russell lachend.  
"Ha, ha," begon Greg, maar Morgan onderbrak hem door tegen Russell te snauwen: "Kunnen we ons concentreren? Er is een man dood en een vrouw serieus gewond! Ik wist niet dat dit het juiste moment voor grappen was!"  
Greg zag dat Russell zijn wenkbrauwen optrok.  
"Ik heb een kogel gevonden," vervolgde Morgan, hem oprapend met haar linkerarm. Toen ze overeind kwam, stootte ze per ongeluk haar rechterschouder tegen de bar. Greg zag haar gezicht vertrekken van de pijn, maar hij besloot niets te zeggen. Het zou toch geen zin hebben.

Nadat hij zich omgekleed had, reed hij naar het Desert Palm ziekenhuis en vroeg hij naar Liz. Er werd hem verteld dat ze nog geopereerd werd, maar dat hij op haar dokter kon wachten. Die arriveerde bijna een uur later met de kogel in een klein plastic zakje en Liz' kleding in een grotere papieren zak.  
"Niet mijn eerste schotwondslachtoffer," legde hij uit toen hij Gregs verbaasde gezicht zag.  
"Hoe is het met haar?" vroeg Greg, de zakken van de dokter overnemend.  
"Ze heeft veel bloed verloren, maar over een paar weken moet ze weer de oude zijn," vertelde de dokter hem. "Ze is heel gezond en sterk, dus ik denk dat ze snel zal herstellen. De kogel heeft geen belangrijke organen geraakt of permanente schade veroorzaakt, dus ik zie geen reden waarom ze niet volledig zal herstellen. Ze slaapt nu nog, maar je kunt haar later bezoeken."  
"Mag ik haar zien?" vroeg Greg ineens.  
"Natuurlijk," knikte de dokter. Hij nam Greg mee naar een kamer op de derde verdieping van het ziekenhuis. Greg keek naar binnen door het glazen raam van de deur. Liz lag in bed en zag er opeens heel klein uit met een wit gezicht en in haar witte ziekenhuishemd.  
"Ze moet weer helemaal de oude worden," vertelde de dokter hem nogmaals. "We weten het natuurlijk zeker wanneer ze wakker is, maar er waren geen moeilijkheden tijdens de operatie. Als ze niet in orde is, nou, dan moet ik terug naar de doktersopleiding!"  
Zijn grapje stelde Greg niet gerust, maar hij glimlachte toch. "Dank u wel, dokter."  
Hij bleef nog een paar minuten naar Liz kijken voor hij besloot terug te gaan naar CSI om Liz' kleding te bekijken. Nick kwam naar hem toe terwijl hij naar de bloedspetters op Liz' paarse sporttopje keek.  
"Ik hoorde dat mijn idee niet zo goed bleek te zijn," zei hij, met zijn hoofd knikkend in de richting van het sporttopje.  
"Volgens de dokter komt alles goed met haar," vertelde Greg hem. "Ik ga straks terug naar het ziekenhuis om met haar te praten. Weet je toevallig of Russell en Morgan al terug zijn van de plaats delict?"  
"Ja, ik zag Russell naar het mortuarium beneden gaan om met Doc Robbins over je andere slachtoffer te praten en ik zag Morgan richting Ballistiek gaan," herinnerde Nick zich. "Weet je of ze nog steeds in zo'n slechte bui is? Toen ik haar zag, deed ze me een beetje aan Grumpy denken, die dwerg van Sneeuwwitje!"  
"Ze is nog steeds niet echt vrolijk, nee," was Greg het met hem eens. "Ik ga haar wel zoeken."  
Hij stopte Liz' kleding terug in de bewijszakken voor hij naar het ballistische lab ging. Morgan probeerde naar de kogels die ze gevonden had te kijken onder de microscoop, maar ze had problemen de lens in te stellen met haar rechterhand.  
"Waarom neem jij Liz' kleding niet, terwijl ik de kogels bekijk?" stelde hij voor, haar aan het schrikken makend toen hij opeens begon te praten.  
"Ik kan best…" begon ze, maar ze gaf het op toen hij haar aan keek. "Goed dan, ik neem de kleding wel."  
Ze verliet snel het ballistische lab, maar niet snel genoeg om te voorkomen dat Greg de traan zag die over haar wang naar beneden liep. Hij aarzelde even. Moest hij achter haar aan gaan? Nee, besloot hij. Ze zou alleen maar boos worden en hij wilde een nieuwe uitbarsting vermijden. Hij liep naar de microscoop, stelde de lens in en keek naar de kogel. Aangezien hij niets bijzonders zag, scande hij hem in de computer in en zocht naar overeenkomsten. Tot zijn verbazing vond hij er één. Een zelfde kogel was twee weken geleden in een winkel gevonden. Er had een schietpartij plaats gevonden, maar niemand was gewond geraakt. Greg fronste zijn wenkbrauwen toen hij de naam van de winkel zag: Las Vegas Happy Cakes. Naast sporten had Liz nog een hobby: cakes bakken en versieren. Hij wist dat Las Vegas Happy Cakes één van haar favoriete winkels was, ze had hem verteld dat ze ooit meer dan honderd dollar tijdens één bezoek had uitgegeven. Was het toeval dat dezelfde kogel was gevonden in de sportschool waar ze werkte en in haar favoriete winkel? Greg printte de informatie uit en ging op zoek naar Morgan. Ze was bloeddruppels aan het omcirkelen op Liz' paarse sporttopje, maar aangezien ze haar linkerhand gebruikte, had ze nog niet veel omcirkeld.  
"Wat wil je?" gromde ze bijna toen ze hem zag.  
"Ken je Las Vegas Happy Cakes?" vroeg hij, haar gegrom negerend. Ze trok haar wenkbrauwen op. "Dat is Liz' favoriete winkel. Ze gaat er minstens twee keer per week heen."  
"Een kogel die overeenkomt met degene die jij vandaag gevonden hebt, is daar twee weken geleden gevonden," vertelde Greg haar, haar de print overhandigend. "Denk je nog steeds dat Steven Winwood het doelwit was?"  
Morgan bekeek wat hij uitgeprint had. "De kogels komen precies overeen, maar het pistool is nooit gevonden… Russell en ik hebben ook geen pistool gevonden in de sportschool. De schutter moet het weer mee genomen hebben. Denk je dat hij achter Liz aan zit? Wie zou haar nu willen vermoorden?"  
Greg haalde zijn schouders op. "Geen idee… Heb je iets op haar kleding gevonden?"  
"Nog niet," gaf ze toe. Ze pakte de pen weer met haar linkerhand en trok een onhandige cirkel.  
"Ik doe het wel," besloot Greg. "Bel jij Brass maar om hem te laten weten wat ik ontdekt heb, oké?"  
"Nee, ik kan dit best!" zei Morgan, gelijk weer boos klinkend. Ze greep de pen weer die hij van haar afgepakt had.  
"Morgan…"  
"Nee!" schreeuwde ze. "Alles gaat goed, ik gebruik gewoon mijn linkerhand in plaats van mijn rechter! Dat deed ik als kind ook, het is niets bijzonders!"  
"Wel als je met bewijsmateriaal omgaat," hielp Greg haar herinneren.  
"Ik verpest niets, als je dat soms denkt!" riep ze uit. Ze gooide de pen terug op tafel met haar linkerhand, haar rechterarm nog steeds tegen haar buik gedrukt. "Het is niets, dat zei ik al, het gaat vanzelf wel over! Het is gewoon een spier, niets bijzonders! Het gaat prima, het…"  
Hij was haar aan blijven kijken terwijl ze schreeuwde en nu zag hij hoe ze langzaam begon te breken. Tranen begonnen over haar gezicht te lopen terwijl ze nog steeds fluisterde: "Het gaat prima…"  
Zonder nog een woord te zeggen, liep hij naar haar toe en sloeg hij voorzichtig zijn armen om haar heen. Hij voelde haar gezicht tegen zijn schouder en maar één hand op zijn rug. Haar schouder schokte terwijl ze huilde, waardoor ze haar rechterschouder weer aanraakte.  
"Het doet zo'n pijn," fluisterde ze door haar tranen heen. "Help me… alsjeblieft…"  
"We gaan terug naar het ziekenhuis om met Liz te praten en dan kan jij je schouder laten onderzoeken," zei hij zachtjes tegen haar. Ze begon haar hoofd al te schudden, maar zodra hij zijn hand uitstak naar haar rechterarm knikte ze. "Oké, oké, we gaan naar het ziekenhuis. Maar het komt wel goed met me, oké?"  
"Oké," zei hij, alleen om het met haar eens te zijn. Hij zou nu alles zeggen, alleen maar om haar te helpen van de pijn af te komen.


	3. 3

**Als je S13 afl. 10 nog niet gezien hebt, begrijp je waarschijnlijk de opmerking over Donna niet... RTL4 zendt deze aflevering waarschijnlijk 18 februari uit, niet missen dus! ;)**

Nadat hij naar het ziekenhuis was gereden, wachtte hij terwijl Morgan haar schouder liet onderzoeken. Een halfuur later was ze al terug en liet ze hem een klein wit doosje zien. "Ik heb pijnstillers gekregen, dat is nu alles. Volgens de dokter is het een kleine ontsteking, niks om je zorgen over te maken, maar ook niks waar hij nu iets aan kan doen. Ik moet deze een tijdje slikken en dan moet ik naar een fysiotherapeut, maar daarna moet alles weer goed zijn. Ik heb waarschijnlijk een paar keer te veel gedaan tijdens het trainen, dat is alles."  
"Zeg het maar niet tegen Liz, dat zal ze niet leuk vinden om te horen!" zei hij met een klein glimlachje. Tot zijn opluchting glimlachte Morgan ook. "Ja, dat is wel een goed idee!"  
Toen verdween haar glimlach en keek ze hem serieus aan. "Dank je wel dat je me hier mee naartoe hebt genomen, Greg. En het spijt me dat ik zo tegen je gesnauwd hebt, het was niet jouw schuld dat mijn arm en schouder pijn doen. Het deed gewoon zo'n pijn en dat overkomt me niet vaak, dus ik was gewoon niet…"  
"Jezelf?" bedacht Greg. Ze glimlachte naar hem. "Ja, ik denk dat dat de beste manier is om het te zeggen. Maar ik had het niet op jou af moeten reageren, je probeerde alleen maar te helpen. Het spijt me echt heel erg. Kan je het me vergeven?"  
De manier waarop ze naar hem keek, zorgde ervoor dat het onmogelijk was voor hem om het haar niet te vergeven. Waarom was ze ook zo mooi en lief? Hij probeerde zo normaal mogelijk te klinken toen hij zei: "Ja, natuurlijk", maar hij was er bijna van overtuigd dat ze de trilling in zijn stem gehoord had.  
"Laten we maar naar Liz gaan," zei hij snel. Hij ging haar voor naar Liz' kamer op de derde verdieping en zag dat ze nu wakker was.  
"Hé," glimlachte hij. "Hoe voel je je?"  
"Natuurlijk alsof ik ben beschoten," antwoordde ze. Ze glimlachte naar Morgan. "Zeg tegen je vader dat ik weet hoe hij zich voelde nadat hij beschoten was."  
"Doe ik," beloofde Morgan.  
"Hoe is het met je schouder?" vroeg Liz toen. Greg zag Morgans ogen groter worden van verbazing. "Je bent net beschoten en dan wil je weten hoe het met mijn schouder is?"  
"Ja, daarom vroeg ik het."  
Greg glimlachte, Liz' opgewekte stem herkennend. "Het komt wel goed met jou!"  
"Dat zal wel moeten. Je moet nog steeds één van mijn lessen proberen!" zei Liz, een serieuze blik in haar ogen.  
"Als je weer beter bent, doe ik een hele maand mee," beloofde Greg. Liz knikte tevreden. "Perfect! Nou, ga je m'n vraag nog beantwoorden, Morgan, of moet ik eerst uit bed komen?"  
"Waag het niet!" waarschuwde Morgan haar, waarop Liz glimlachte. "Geen zorgen, ik ga nog nergens heen. Beschoten worden is niet bepaald pijn vrij! Maar hoe is het met jou?"  
"Ik heb de dokter gesproken en het komt wel goed," vertelde Morgan haar, snel naar Greg kijkend. "Ik heb pijnstillers gekregen en als het iets beter gaat, moet ik naar een fysiotherapeut."  
Morgans blik was Liz niet ontgaan, zag Greg. Hij besloot snel van onderwerp te veranderen voor ze er iets over kon zeggen.  
"Kan je ons vertellen wat er gebeurd is?" vroeg hij. Liz haalde één schouder op. "Niet veel. Ik ging naar beneden voor batterijen toen ik opeens een schot horde. Daarna voelde ik een enorme pijn in mijn zij."  
"Heb je enig idee wie je beschoten heeft?" vroeg Morgan. Liz haalde opnieuw haar schouders op. "Het ging allemaal zo snel. En daarna deed alles gewoon pijn."  
"Liz, Las Vegas Happy Cakes is toch je favoriete winkel?" vroeg Greg. Liz knikte. Voorzichtig vroeg hij: "Was je er twee weken geleden ook?"  
"Ik ga er minstens twee keer per week heen, dus waarschijnlijk was ik er twee weken geleden ook," zei Liz, haar hand tegen haar zij duwend. "Waarom?"  
"Weet je iets over een schietpartij bij Las Vegas Happy Cakes?" vroeg Morgan, ook zo voorzichtig mogelijk klinkend. Liz schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, zegt me niets! En als daar iets gebeurt, zou ik het moeten weten, denk je niet? Volgens mij zorg ik in m'n eentje voor alle inkomsten!"  
Ze lachte, maar duwde daarna haar hand weer tegen haar zij.  
"We laten je met rust," besloot Greg. "Kom mee, Morgan."  
Hij duwde Morgan zachtjes Liz' kamer uit. Zodra hij de deur dicht had gedaan, fluisterde Morgan: "Ze liegt!"  
Greg knikte, hij was het met haar eens. Iets klopte er niet aan Liz' antwoorden, maar waarom zou ze liegen over wie haar beschoten had?  
"Laten we terug gaan naar CSI en die bewakingsbeelden bekijken," stelde hij voor.  
"Ik bekijk de banden, jij bekijkt haar kleding," knikte Morgan. "Misschien komen we er dan achter waarom ze ons niet de waarheid vertelt!"

Toen ze terug bij CSI waren, ging Morgan naar het AV lab, terwijl Greg nogmaals Liz' kleding bekeek. Toen hij haar zwarte sportlegging beter bekeek, vond hij een zwarte haar. Het kon natuurlijk toeval zijn, maar hij onderzocht de haar toch op DNA. Het resultaat zorgde ervoor dat hij het scherm nog eens bekeek. De computer had een match gevonden, maar het was geen 100% match. Het was een familiaire match… en hij matchte met Liz' DNA.  
"Greg, kom eens kijken wat ik gevonden heb!"  
Hij draaide zich om en zag Morgan, haar ogen glinsterend van het enthousiasme.  
"Kom eens kijken wat ik heb gevonden," zei hij, wijzend naar het scherm. Morgan stapte het DNA lab in en keek naar het computerscherm. Ze knikte en floot zachtjes. "Dus de haar die je gevonden hebt is van haar vader… die helemaal in Australië woont. Dat is vreemd!"  
"Je hebt iets gevonden," begreep Greg haar laatste woorden. Ze grijnsde naar hem. "Oh, ja! Kom maar kijken!"  
Ze nam hem mee terug naar het AV lab en liet hem zien wat ze op één van de banden uit de fitnessruimte ontdekt had. Op het scherm was Liz te zien, pratend met een man met zwart haar, die heel veel op haar leek. Het eindigde met een kleine, bijna onschuldig uitziende ruzie waarbij Liz een hand van de mans haar uittrok. Ze liet ze op de grond vallen, maar klaarblijkelijk was er één op haar sportlegging achter gebleven. Wat er daarna gebeurde, was niet te zien, maar het was niet moeilijk te raden, aangezien de man Liz volgde.  
"Haar eigen vader heeft haar neer geschoten," zei Morgan tegen Greg. "Daarom vertelde ze ons niets in het ziekenhuis, ze wil hem beschermen, ook al heeft hij op haar geschoten."  
"Waarom zou een vader zijn eigen dochter beschieten?" zei Greg, zijn hoofd schuddend. Morgan haalde haar schouders op. "Ik heb geen idee…"  
Opeens realiseerde ze zich wat ze net gedaan had. Stralend keek ze naar haar schouder. "Hé, volgens mij werken die pijnstillers echt!"  
Greg glimlachte terug naar haar. "Dat is goed nieuws! Maar ik denk toch dat we terug naar het ziekenhuis moeten…"  
"Ik weet het…" Morgan zuchtte. "Tijd om Liz te confronteren met wat we ontdekt hebben!"

Zodra ze Liz over de haar en de videoband verteld hadden, knikte ze. "Oké, ik heb gelogen, ik geef het toe. Ik weet wel iets over die schietpartij bij Las Vegas Happy Cakes en ik weet wel wie me beschoten heeft."  
"Waarom heb je dat niet meteen verteld?" zei Greg. "Steven Winwood is dood, dat weet je toch?"  
Een traan rolde langs Liz' gezicht omlaag. "Ik weet het… Het spijt me, het was niet mijn bedoeling dat hij neergeschoten zou worden… Mijn vader… Hij had het op mij gemunt, niet op Steven! Hij had hem niet moeten vermoorden…"  
"Waarom wilde je vader je neerschieten?" vroeg Morgan op commanderende toon. Opnieuw liep er een traan langs Liz' gezicht naar beneden. "Hij heeft me al willen vermoorden sinds ik klein was… Mijn ouders gingen uit elkaar toen ik tien was en ik koos ervoor om bij mijn moeder te blijven. Omdat ik haar kant koos, haatte hij me en hij probeerde me een paar keer te kidnappen. Uiteindelijk verhuisden mijn moeder en ik naar Australië. Mijn vader wist dat niet tot mijn moeder en stiefvader de krant haalden omdat ze het grootste gezin in het dorp hadden: acht kinderen, mij inclusief. Mijn vader verscheen nog geen twee weken later in het dorp. Hij probeerde eerst met me te praten, maar toen ik zei dat ik hem haatte vanwege alles wat hij me aangedaan had, begon hij me in elkaar te slaan. Als er geen omstanders waren geweest, was ik al dood geweest! Mijn moeder besloot toen dat ik Australië beter kon verlaten. Ik was net met m'n fitnesstraining begonnen, dus vroeg ik mijn trainer of hij een goede stad wist om er verder mee te gaan. Hij stelde voor dat ik hierheen zou komen, wat ik gedaan heb. Ik was hier veilig tot ik instructeur van de maand werd. Mijn vader zag het artikel in het sporttijdschrift over dat ik op de sportschool werkte en over hoe gek ik op bakken was en dingen kopen bij Las Vegas Happy Cakes, dus hij hoefde alleen maar te wachten tot ik daar weer heen ging. Ik zag hem net op tijd en wist te ontsnappen, maar deze keer kon ik niet zomaar weg rennen. Ik zag hem al toen ik beneden kwam en probeerde hem te negeren, maar toen ik zijn pistool zag, ging ik naar hem toe om hem weg te sturen. Hij probeerde me zo ver te krijgen dat ik met hem naar buiten ging, maar ik duwde hem weg en trok wat van zijn haar uit in de hoop dat hij daardoor weg zou gaan. Nou ja, je weet dat het niet hielp…"  
"Waarom heb je het ons niet meteen verteld?" vroeg Morgan zacht.  
"Hij is mijn vader," zei Liz alleen. Ze leunde achterover tegen haar kussens aan en staarde naar het plafond. Opeens duwde ze zichzelf overeind. "Greg, kijk uit!"  
Voor hij zich realiseerde wat er gebeurde, voelde hij een onbeschrijflijke pijn in zijn schouder. Toen werd alles om hem heen zwart.

Toen hij zijn ogen weer opende, was de pijn verdwenen. Voorzichtig draaide hij zijn hoofd naar zijn schouder toe en zag dat zijn schouder ingepakt was in het verband. Toen hij opkeek, zag hij Morgan naar hem glimlachen. "Hé… Je bent eindelijk wakker."  
Hij probeerde zijn gedachten op een rijtje te krijgen, maar hij kon zich niet herinneren wat er gebeurd was. Of waar hij eigenlijk was. Hij keek rond en realiseerde zich dat hij in het ziekenhuis was.  
"Liz' vader was erachter gekomen waar ze was," vertelde Morgan hem. "Hij probeerde haar neer te schieten, maar raakte in plaats daarvan jouw schouder. De veiligheidsdienst van het ziekenhuis heeft hem kunnen arresteren, Brass heeft hem al ondervraagd. Hij heeft alles bekend: de schietpartij bij Las Vegas Happy Cakes en het neerschieten van Liz en Steven in de sportschool. Je had gelijk, het ging hem alleen om Liz, Steven was het doelwit niet. Hij was gewoon op de verkeerde plaats op het verkeerde moment. De heel erg verkeerde plaats en tijd… Hij had geen familie of kinderen, dus gelukkig hoeven zij niet met dit alles om te gaan. Natuurlijk betekent niet dat het goed is wat Liz' vader heeft gedaan, maar ik vind het altijd erger als er een familie achterblijft."  
Greg knikte langzaam, hij begreep wat ze bedoelde. Hij staarde naar het plafond, in gedachten alles proberend te verwerken wat ze hem verteld had en wat er gebeurd was.  
"Volgens de dokter mag je al snel naar huis," veranderde ze van onderwerp. "Ik had eigenlijk gehoopt dat je mij een beetje kon helpen tot mijn schouder weer in orde zou zijn, maar waarschijnlijk wordt het andersom, denk je niet?"  
"Het gaat straks weer prima," zei hij tegen haar, iets chagrijniger klinkend dan hij wilde. Ze glimlachte naar hem. "Waar heb ik dat eerder gehoord?"  
Langzaam pakte ze zijn hand vast en glimlachte ze weer naar hem. "Liz vindt dat we een geweldig koppel vormen nu we allebei een zere schouder hebben. Maar ik moest zeggen dat het geen excuus voor jou is om haar les te missen als ze weer beter is!"  
Greg wist niet zeker of de glimlach echt zichtbaar was op zijn gezicht. Zijn hart klopte bijna vier keer zo snel nu ze zijn hand vast hield en de pijn in zijn schouder was opeens verdwenen.  
"Dus, wat moet ik tegen haar zeggen?" vroeg Morgan, zijn hand nog steeds vasthoudend. Ze streek er langzaam met haar duim over, waardoor hij kippenvel op zijn arm kreeg. Hij probeerde zijn stem onder controle te krijgen toen hij zei: "Ik doe mee met haar les zodra mijn schouder weer in orde is."  
"Dat bedoelde ik niet…"  
Ze streek nog steeds met haar duim over zijn hand. Toen hij haar aankeek, glimlachte ze alleen naar hem. "Ik bedoelde dat andere deel van haar commentaar. Het gedeelte over dat we een geweldig koppel zijn… Weet je nog dat Donna zei dat ze ons leuk bij elkaar vond passen?"  
"Dat… weet… ik… nog…" Hij herkende zijn eigen stem nauwelijks. Morgan glimlachte nog steeds naar hem. "Kom op, Greg, wil je het echt nog langer ontkennen? Herinner je je vreselijke flirtpoging niet meer toen we elkaar voor het eerst ontmoetten? Ik weet zeker dat ik het nooit zal vergeten! Ik maakte me toen te veel zorgen over het gesprek met mijn vader om het me te realiseren, maar later besefte ik dat ik toen eigenlijk gelijk verliefd op je werd… Ik durfde het je alleen niet te zeggen tot ik je daar zag liggen in Liz' kamer met al dat bloed rondom je schouder. Toen besefte ik dat ik het je moest zeggen voor…"  
"Het te laat zou zijn?" maakte hij de zin voor haar af. Ze knikte aarzelend. "Ja, zoiets… Misschien klinkt het dramatisch, maar met ons werk, nou ja, alles kan gebeuren… Ik wil je niet verliezen zonder dat ik ooit de kans heb gekregen om je te vertellen hoeveel… Hoeveel ik… van je hou…"  
Bij elk woord begon ze zachter te praten, maar het kostte hem geen enkele moeite te verstaan wat ze zei. Zijn hersens hadden er meer moeite mee. Had ze nu echt net gezegd dat ze van hem _hield_? Bijna automatisch reikte hij met zijn linkerhand naar zijn rechterarm om zichzelf te knijpen. Morgan glimlachte naar hem. "Geen zorgen, je droomt niet. Ik heb echt net gezegd dat ik van je hou, Greg. Ik hoopte alleen dat je iets terug zou zeggen in plaats van dat je jezelf zou proberen te knijpen…"  
Hij verplaatste zijn linkerhand naar haar gezicht, zodat hij haar naar zich toe kon trekken.  
"Ik hou ook van jou," kon hij nog net zeggen voordat zijn lippen de hare ontmoetten. Hij wist nu al dat hij zichzelf de komende tijd nog vaker zou proberen te knijpen, want dit voelde echt als een droom.  
"Als de dokter je ontslaat, kom dan naar mijn appartement tot je schouder genezen is, oké?" fluisterde ze tussen twee kussen door. "Ik zal je helpen met alles dat je niet alleen kan doen, want ik weet uit ervaring dat je niet alles zelf kan doen met maar één goede schouder!"  
"Is dat niet een beetje 'De lamme leidt de blinde'?" zei hij met een kleine grijns, zijn hand nog steeds in haar haar. Ze lachte naar hem. "Misschien… Maar ik vond het eerder een mooi excuus om meer tijd met elkaar door te brengen…"  
Hij trok haar weer dichter naar zich toe. "Van mij mag je zulk soort excuses blijven bedenken… Ik weet nu al dat ik ze allemaal geweldig ga vinden!"

Een paar dagen later werd hij ontslagen uit het ziekenhuis. Hij verhuisde naar Morgans appartement zoals ze in het ziekenhuis afgesproken hadden en al snel hield hij op met zichzelf te knijpen toen hij zich eindelijk realiseerde dat Morgan echt net zo veel van hem hield als hij van haar. Met haar samenwonen voelde zo goed dat toen zijn schouder genezen was, ze geen van tweeën spraken over dat hij terug zou gaan naar zijn eigen huis. Nick begon er eigenlijk het eerste over toen hij zag dat Morgan een theeglas van de bovenste plank pakte met haar rechterhand.  
"Volgens mij gaat het met jouw schouder ook weer beter," zei hij. Nadat Greg beschoten was, had Morgan haar eigen schouderprobleem toegegeven als een soort afleidingsmanoeuvre voor haar en Gregs relatie.  
"Oh, ja, dat gaat prima," knikte ze, het theeglas neerzettend.  
"Nou, dan zal Greg wel terug gaan naar zijn eigen huis sinds hij je niet meer hoeft te helpen," stelde Nick voor. Greg probeerde zijn gezicht in plooi te houden, maar hij kon Nick natuurlijk niet voor de gek houden. Hij lachte. "Kom op, wanneer geven jullie eindelijk toe dat jullie echt niet alleen in Morgans appartement zijn om elkaar te helpen? Jullie wonen samen, nou en? Ik ben blij voor jullie!"  
"Denk je dat…" begon Morgan, maar Nick schudde zijn hoofd al. "Dat ik het voor mezelf kan houden? Absoluut niet! En trouwens, volgens mij weet iedereen het hier al! De volgende keer kan je beter niet gaan staan zoenen in de ruimte van de kluisjes…"  
Hij verliet de pauzeruimte, hen verbaasd achterlatend.  
"Er was niemand in de buurt, hoe kon hij dat weten?" stotterde Morgan. Voordat Greg iets kon zeggen, meldde zijn telefoon dat hij een sms'je had ontvangen.  
"Oh, van Liz," zag hij. "Ah, ze gaat vandaag om negen uur weer aan het werk en ze verwacht ons daar allebei!"  
Hij keek naar Morgan. "Wat vind je ervan? Zin om te trainen?"  
Na een moment van stilte, knikte ze. "Ja, prima. En daarna heb ik zin om de rest van jouw spullen naar mijn appartement te verhuizen… als jij daar ook zin in hebt natuurlijk…"  
"Bedoel je echt samenwonen?" vroeg hij aarzelend.  
"Ja… Tenzij je dat niet wil natuurlijk!" voegde ze er snel aan toe. Hij stond op en liep naar haar toe. Lachend sloeg hij zijn armen om haar heen. "Ik denk dat ik mezelf maar weer moet gaan knijpen om er zeker van te zijn dat ik niet droom… Natuurlijk wil ik met je samenwonen! Ik weet alleen niet of vandaag de beste dag is om te verhuizen, want ik heb zo'n vermoeden dat Liz ons heel hard gaat laten werken tijdens haar les vandaag…"

Natuurlijk kreeg hij gelijk: na Liz' les hadden ze allebei het gevoel dat ze niet genoeg energie meer hadden om al Gregs spullen te verhuizen naar Morgans appartement.  
"Een hele maand, herinner je je belofte nog?" grinnikte Liz toen ze de uitgeputte blik op Gregs gezicht zag.  
"Als ik het zo lang overleef!" zuchtte Greg. Liz glimlachte naar hem. "Geen zorgen, Sanders, ik weet zeker dat Morgan je zal helpen overleven! Zij is het gewend om mijn lessen mee te doen!"  
"Niet meer," kreunde Morgan. "Hoe kan je zo veel energie hebben nadat je beschoten bent?"  
"Het hoort erbij," zei Liz schouderophalend. Greg schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik ben ook beschoten en ik heb niet zo veel energie!"  
"Nee, natuurlijk niet, jij gebruikt je energie ergens anders voor!" grinnikte Liz. Alle twee met vuurrode wangen keken Morgan en Greg een andere kant op. Liz grinnikte opnieuw voordat ze haar tas pakte. "Ik zie jullie allebei aan het einde van de week weer, oké? Geniet van de rest van je dag!"  
Ze verliet de aerobicszaal zodat Morgan en Greg alleen achterbleven. Morgan keek Greg aan. "Wat wil je? Zin om te verhuizen of wil je nog een dag wachten?"  
"Ik denk dat ik lang genoeg gewacht heb om met je samen te kunnen zijn," antwoordde hij glimlachend, terwijl hij haar naar zich toe trok. "Maar misschien heb ik eerst een beetje afleiding nodig voor mijn spierpijn…"  
Glimlachend sloeg Morgan haar armen om hem heen. "Hé, dat was de afspraak toen je bij me kwam wonen: ik help jou en jij helpt mij!"  
Met haar gezicht nog maar een paar centimeter van het zijne verwijderd, fluisterde hij zacht: "Ik wil je met alle plezier helpen…"  
Na die woorden liet hij de laatste paar centimeter tussen hen verdwijnen en kuste hij haar. De pijn van de zware training was hij al vergeten.


End file.
